


The Politician and the Chamberlain

by xAlmasyx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAlmasyx/pseuds/xAlmasyx
Summary: Chelsea Claustra is the niece of Altissia's very own First Secretary Camelia Claustra. Due to owning Camelia a favour, King Regis has allowed for Chelsea to come and learn the ways of empires and politics in his own kingdom. He has entrusted Ignis to help with her schooling (I am terrible at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Main thing to note is that if speech is in Accordan, text will purely be bolded. If they are speaking in Lucian the text will stay normal.  
> I headcannon that there is most likely several languages used in Eos as if you read any text in Altissia it is in a different language than English. Anyway, enjoy!

Camelia Claustra was a formidable leader to her home city of Altissia, successfully securing the city’s independence over Niflheim’s forceful occupation of the country of Accordo. Emperor Ideolas Aldercapt respected her resolve, relieving her home from his clutches with the strict condition that Altissia remained completely neutral to the ongoing war between Niflheim and Lucis; a small price to pay for her people’s freedom.

But such a condition would not keep her from assisting an old friend, even if said friend was King Regis of Lucis himself, whose poor son was grievously injured by a daemon. They needed passage to Tenebrae so the young lad could find succor within the Oracle’s healing touch.

The words ‘you owe me’ left her lips when she saw King Regis and Prince Noctis off with a smile and a wave; that time had finally come to pass.

-

The ocean breeze was somewhat peaceful aboard Camelia’s private yacht, apart from the continuous sound of gagging and the vacating of stomach contents going on beside her. Her young niece Chelsea was unfortunately unable to enjoy the tranquility of ocean travel due to acute sea sickness. All Camelia could offer in assistance to the sandy blonde haired girl was a supportive hand on her back and the other hand keeping her hair away from any bile coming out of her mouth.

Galdin Quay was finally emerging on the horizon causing Camelia to sigh with relief; getting Chelsea on solid ground was priority.

 

How did it come to this? It was an easy question to answer. Camelia was getting on in years and she was unable to have any children of her own to take her place when the time came, especially when her husband had passed a few years prior to this moment. Chelsea, the oldest of her sister’s children raised her hand to offer her services immediately after it was suggested that one of her nieces step up to the plate.

Whilst Altissia was technically under Aldercapt’s beck and call regardless of the independence he allowed them, Chelsea vehemently refused to go anywhere near the Imperial capital Gralea for her schooling. It reminded Camelia of her own tenacity against the Empire, but it also reminded her of the favour a certain King owed her and played it to her advantage. Altissia was ill equipped to school a budding politician and leader, and it still surprised her to this day that King Regis actually agreed to take Chelsea in for the duration of her study.

 

“Welcome to Galdin Quay- Uh, is she alright ma’am?” The nicely dressed steward regarded the pair with concern. Chelsea did her best to stand on her own when she had disembarked the yacht but then had to favour leaning on Camelia, using it to keep her attention on her shaky feet so she wouldn’t collapse on the docks.

“Please prepare my niece a peppermint tea.” Camelia spoke, her authoritive tone causing the steward to slightly falter, “She has unfortunately succumbed to sea sickness.” He nodded in understanding.

“Of course, at once ma’am.” He was quickly off to fulfil her request so Camelia secured her hold on Chelsea, slowly but surely making their way into the Quay’s resort that was connected to the pier.

As they got to the restaurant, Camelia carefully sat Chelsea down on one of the many couches, thanking the Six that the restaurant was mostly empty and therefore there were no overwhelming scents coming from the kitchen that may set off another wave of nausea in the teenager.

Chelsea’s gaze was fixated on the coffee table in front of her to focus herself from feeling any more poorly than she already felt until she felt her aunt lift her chin up with a single finger, their identical intense blue eyes looking at each other.

“ **I need to find our chaperone. I shan’t be long. Please drink your tea in small sips when it arrives. I shall advise the staff to also provide you with sick bags if the need arises, okay?** ”

“ **Yes Aunt Camelia.** ” Chelsea responded weakly, pulling away to focus back on the table, taking note of all the intricate designs in the wood and the way that the candle in the middle of the table flickered in the calm sea breeze. She heard the retreating footsteps of her aunt and felt bad that she didn’t have it in her to rise her head and take in the surroundings before her, not while the nausea within her was still feeling so strong.

“Here you go miss.” The steward was back and placed the tea cup in front of her, the familiar scent of peppermint flaring her nostrils in approval, and she didn’t feel her nausea worsen, in fact the peppermint made the sick feeling in her stomach fade slightly. Then a few bags were placed beside the tea cup which she recognized as the aforementioned sick bags from a few moments ago. She felt brave enough to lift her head and regard the short haired steward with an appreciative smile.

“If the young miss requires anything else, please don’t be afraid to ask.”

A look of confusion befell her features, her Lucian isn’t the best and she thought maybe that she should let him know that was the case.

“I’m sorry, my Lucian is terrible.” She spoke slowly, gaining an understanding smile from him.

“ **My apologies. If you require any more assistance, we will be more than happy to help.** ”

“ **Oh…** ” She was more than happy that he could also speak Accordan. “ **Thank you.** ”

With that he bowed and left her to her own devices, the sips of peppermint tea instantly assisting in washing the nausea way just in time for Camelia to return with two men. One looked to be in his mid-thirties, dressed in all black with complemented his short, cleanly cut brown hair and light blue eyes that looked at her intently. The other however, looked to be around fourteen like she was. His light brown hair was short, but not as short as the older man’s with bangs nearly covering his sea foam green eyes from view. He wore black rimmed glasses and was dressed sharply in a black suit and she felt instantly drawn to the way he curiously looked at her. Their eyes met and she shied away feeling her cheeks redden, unsure of the feelings that overcame her.

“Chelsea.” Camelia snapped her out of her sudden stupor. “Meet Cor Leonis-” She motioned towards the older man who nodded his head at her, “And Ignis Scientia.” She then motioned to the boy. Ignis was first to approach her, extending his right hand out to her.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Claustra. I look forward to working with you.” Her eyes widened, all the words spoken churning in her mind, but they could not form a coherent sentence.

“My apologies Ignis, she only started learning Lucian full time six months ago when it was decided that she would come to Insomnia.” Chelsea had no idea what was being said, but noticed that Ignis nodded at her aunt in understanding.

“ **Very well. Lucky for you, I am also fluent in Accordan.** ” Her expression instantly changed from concern to immense excitement at the fact that Ignis could speak her mother tongue so fluently and she could see his lips twinge slightly into a triumphant smirk. She finally gripped his outstretched hand tightly, giving it a shake.

“ **That’s good to know. Nice to meet you Ignis. I’m in your capable hands.** ” She let go of his hand and stood, albeit with a little wobble of her legs and regarded Cor with a friendly wave.

“ **Cor, right? I remember you from four years ago when King Regis and Prince Noctis visited briefly. So I know your Accordan is fine.** ” Cor merely smirked in response, a single laugh escaping his lips. “ **Is it alright is we speak mostly Accordan for the time being? Until my Lucian is a bit better at least.** ”

“ **Of course it is Chelsea. Now if you’ll follow me, we can begin our journey to the crown city.** ”

“ **You’re obviously feeling better now if you can look everywhere other than the floor. I was explaining to Cor that you were unwell the whole day trip here.** ”

Chelsea’s cheeks reddened again. “ **Uh… yeah. The peppermint tea worked wonders. Thank you Aunt Camelia.** ”

They made their way towards the dry land to the black car that was awaiting them in the parking lot, hearing her aunt comment on it in Lucian, understanding a few words here and there that were spoken between her and Cor. It seemed as though the two were purposefully slowing their words so that Chelsea could attempt to listen and understand what they were saying.

It was a beautiful classic car like the ones Chelsea had seen in the many Lucian tourist magazines she had seen back at home. As Altissia was completely surrounded by water they used gondolas as their main means of transport, there was no room for any type of car on the city’s terrain.

Ignis was kind enough to open the back door for Chelsea, where Cor opening the other door for Camelia. The older woman laughed in response.

“ **Nice to know that you’re still chivalrous after all these years.** ”

“Only for you.” That Chelsea understood and she laughed, causing Camelia to laugh along with her. Cor and Ignis got into the drivers and passengers seats respectively and Cor started the engine; the women’s luggage having been packed into the boot earlier by the stewards.

“ **Let’s head off then, shall we?** ” Cor said, putting the car in drive and beginning their trek to the Crown City of Insomnia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Ignis finds out more about Chelsea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, bold means Accordan and normal means Lucian!

The wind blew Chelsea’s shoulder length blonde curls with a carefree grace about them as her head darted around the surrounding terrain with youthful glee; Cor had popped the top down of the car, which she learnt was King Regis’ personal convertible Regalia, and the scent of fresh grass invigorated her senses. Her previous sea sickness now long since forgotten.

Ignis kept a close eye on her through the rear vision mirror, taking note of how her face contorted with curiosity and wonder in her new surroundings. The wondrous smile on her features caused an unknown knot to form in his stomach, he assumed it was must have been from the slight nervousness he was feeling about not only being Prince Noctis’ chamberlain-to-be, but also Chelsea’s study partner and assistant. King Regis thought it to be best for those of similar ages to stick together in the Citadel and not many would question the monarch’s decisions.

His head turned sharply back in question when he heard her squeal in delight, capturing her petite form sprawled across the back seat of the car and over her aunt’s amused visage, pointing out to the wilderness before them.

 **“Is that a Garulessa…? And Garulets…!?”** The remaining three occupants turned their heads to the left, seeing exactly what made her so excited, a large, majestic mother Garulessa and her three small Garulets frolicked the lands without a care in the world. Cor looked back at the road, smiling in amusement at Chelsea’s childlike wonder.

 **“That’s correct. Well done.”** He praised her. She moved back to her own seat with a grin, proud that she was able to correctly guess what the animals were.

**“I’ve seen them in books but never in person. They truly are peaceful and amazing creatures.”**

**“Indeed.”** Ignis agreed, **“But anger the mother and the situation can turn dire in an instant. Many a hunter have met the Infernian prematurely due to underestimating the maternal instincts of a mother Garulessa.”**

Chelsea leaned her whole body forward to meet Ignis in the front seat.

**“That’s… a bit morbid.”**

**“Of course. But it is the truth nonetheless.”** Ignis adjusted his glasses, examining the way Chelsea’s eyes regarded him. She was attempting to read his impassive disposition whilst he shared that tidbit of information. When he surmised that she had given up on her expedition, she retreated back into her seat to continue to take in her ever moving surroundings. Soon, they would be entering Longwythe where they would be retiring for the evening before continuing their drive to the Crown City early the next morning.

 **“I’m glad to see that you’re feeling much better, my dear. One would think you weren’t gravely ill upon a yacht a few hours earlier.”** Camelia commented, raising an eyebrow at Chelsea’s sudden burst of energy. She rode the gondolas mostly fine back in Altissia on the clearer days, but the moment the girl was put in one when the water was anything but peaceful, her head was straight over the edge to clear her stomach contents.

In the Regalia however, she seemed to be thriving.

 **“Maybe it’s because we’re not bobbing up and down and swaying side to-”** She suddenly covered her mouth with her hand, **“Ugh, I feel sick just thinking about it.”**

 **“If you are going to be sick, tell me and I will pull over.”** Chelsea shook her head ‘no’ before answering.

**“I’m fine. I think I just need to not talk about boats, think about boats or even look at boats…”**

 

The car began slowing, signaling they were soon to enter a township, causing Chelsea to dart her head around once more to take in all the sights and sounds the small settlement had to offer.

The lush grass that adorned Galdin had quickly given way to mountains of dust that haphazardly covered the buildings ahead, but not once did the welcoming atmosphere falter. The sounds of laughing children and happy families drowning out any noise that came from the dreary pipelines above.

Chelsea’s gaze drifted to a _different_ looking eatery that she was used to seeing and her brows furrowed as she tried to read the sign above the building.

“The… Crows… Nest?” She questioned slowly, hoping that she got the words correct.

 **“Correct, dear. The Crows Nest is a popular chain of eateries that are located throughout Lucis.”** Camelia answered, earning a grin from Chelsea as Cor pulled up in the motel car park.

**“So the food is good then?”**

**“Of course.”** Cor laughed, **“Otherwise there wouldn’t be so many around. I have to recommend Kenny’s Salmon myself.”**

 **“Good choice.”** Camelia agreed. **“It’s been quite a long time since I have sampled treats from here.”**

 **“I believe their burgers are quite delectable as well.”** Said Ignis, exiting the car to open the rear door for Chelsea before she could do it herself. She regarded him with a quick ‘thank-you’ before turning her attention back to the diner.

 **“I’m actually quite hungry…”** She mused. That didn’t surprise Ignis in the slightest. The only thing he had seen her consume in the few hours since they met was the tea back in Galdin Quay; she declined any offers of snacks earlier due to the lingering effects of the nausea. But now it seems that she is feeling better.

 **“We’ll check into the motel first and then grab a bite to eat. Sound good?”** After opening the door for Camelia, Cor made his way over to the check-in desk of the motel to secure the rooms for the night; one for Chelsea and Camelia and one for himself and Ignis.

With that done and their bags quickly dropped off in their rooms he led everyone to the diner across the road. Chelsea quickly became enamored with the statue of the crow mascot sitting out the front on a bench.

 **“That’s Kenny Crow!”** She exclaimed, pointing at it. **“I know him from the Chocobo-Moogle festival.”** She pulled her phone out of her skirt pocket and handed it to her visibly amused aunt who followed her towards the bench.

Chelsea sat down, holding up a peace sign.

 **“Take a photo Aunt Camelia!”** She requested and she did just that, snapping a few pictures just in case the first one didn’t come out as desired. Before she could return the phone, Chelsea was excitedly waving over to Ignis.

 **“Come take a picture with me Ignis! To celebrate out new friendship!”** With an eyebrow raised he approached her, a bit skeptical about the whole friendship thing. Alas, his heart fluttered at the words, and it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling either. It was quite reminiscent to when he first met the prince.

 _But Chelsea was different to the prince_ , he thought.

 **“I must let you know that our relationship must remain completely professional**.” He tried to tell her, but she shrugged it off by patting the empty space of the bench beside her.

 **“Nonsense Ignis. You have me for six years, so friends it is**.” Whilst she did have a point, he was still quite unsure about it.

 **“Very well.”** He sighed, sitting down beside her as if he were posing for a professional photo with his back straight and shoulders back. Chelsea was having none of it and she threw her arm around his shoulder, drawing him closer to her body. He became flushed as she pulled her free hand up to form another peace sign.

 **“Say ‘cheese’ you two.”** Cor was standing behind Camelia, arms crossed and a smirk on his face, causing Ignis to uncharacteristically blush at the implications laid out before him. He had never been so physically close to a girl before and it was making him feel a tad uncomfortable. But she seemed to be happy.

 **“Cheese!”** The both of them said in unison and the sound of computerized camera shutters filled the air.

\---

Whilst the meal was mostly uneventful, Ignis learnt a bit more about the girl who he would be spending the next six years with in her studies.

Both of her parents, Nathaniel and Sophia Claustra owned and ran Altissia’s Leville. Her father acted as the head chef and her mother was the bookkeeper. She had identical twin sisters, Ophelia and Natalia who were nine years old and she absolutely adored them. It was evident by the way her eyes lit up the entire room when she spoke about them and showed him and Cor the pictures she had on her phone of them. Whilst Chelsea shared her mother and aunt’s visage of piercing blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, Ophelia and Natalia took after their father with jet black hair and playful emerald eyes. Exact opposites in a sense, but the more Ignis looked at her family photos the more he recognized the loved they all held for each other.

He swiped over to a certain photo, and both Chelsea’s and Camelia’s faces became sullen, Chelsea more so than her aunt’s.

**“That would be my late husband Alexander. He and Chelsea were very close.”**

The image showed an older gentleman with graying black hair standing proudly beside a much younger and much smaller Chelsea, who was wearing a pretty blue dress and holding a violin in her little hands. Chelsea had suddenly become interested in the miniscule stains that adorned per part of the table. It was obviously still a touchy subject for her, that much anyone could tell.

 **“Do you play the violin?”** He asked in an attempt to regain her attention.

 **“Yeah.”** She responded without looking up, **“My uncle taught me.”** When she finally looked up she feigned a small smile. **“I’m okay. I just miss him is all.”**

 **“He was a magnificent violinist, wasn’t he Chelsea? And so are you.”** Chelsea perked up a little at Camelia’s words, nodding in agreement but not commenting on her playing ability.

 **“Uh…”** She began after a small moment of silence, **“Is there anything else you want to know about me?”**

 **“Two things.”** Ignis answered almost immediately. **“One: What is your sleeping pattern like? And two: Will you willingly eat vegetables?”**

She blinked a few times with confusion. _Why those?_ She thought.

**“Er, I’m quite a light sleeper so I will get out of bed once my alarm goes off. And I’ll eat whatever you put in front of me as long as it isn’t spicy. Any reason?”**

**“So I can adjust my schedule accordingly.”** He replied matter-of-factly, pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose as they had started to slip quite a bit after their discussion started.

 **“I see…”** She hummed. She was suddenly overcome with a huge yawn, the long few days of hell finally starting to take its toll on her now that she had a belly full of food.

 **“I think its best we retire for the night.”** Cor began, looking at the two travel weary women across from him. **“We need to leave just after sunrise to arrive at the Crown City at a decent hour.”**

 **“Indeed. Come Chelsea, a nice warm bed is awaiting us.”** Camelia shuffled out of the booth first, beckoning her niece over.

 **“Yes Aunt Camelia.”** She yawned again, reaching out to be helped up by her aunt.

Cor paid for the food before the four made their way back to the motel to rest their tired bodies, and prepare themselves for the long trip back to Insomnia in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave a kudos and/or comment if you like what you have read so far.
> 
> Constructive criticism is also very welcome as I am always striving to improve.
> 
> I'm also looking to change the title of this fic in the near future. The one I have given it makes me feel like I'm writing a Readers Digest book!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again:  
> Bold = Accordan language  
> Normal = Lucian language

The ride from Longwythe to Hammerhead was oddly quiet. Ignis turned his head to find Chelsea fast asleep with her head resting in her aunt’s lap, her chest rising and falling peacefully.

“She did not get much sleep last night. The moment she realised that she would be meeting King Regis once again she became too nervous to settle.” Camelia pet Chelsea’s blonde locks fondly, causing the teen to shift slightly but quickly relax into her slumber with a sigh.

“Miss Claustra has met His Majesty before?”

“Yes, albeit momentarily before we had to rush Prince Noctis to Tenebrae for his treatment.” She remembered the moment Chelsea met the King like it only happened yesterday. It was one of the last times her dear husband was at full health.

* * *

 

_The First Secretary’s estate was a grand establishment containing many rooms to entertain guests of multiple statures and caliber. It would just so happen that one particular bedroom housed two important guests from Lucis._

**_“I sincerely apologise for this being on such short notice Camelia, I-”_ **

**_“Nonsense, Regis. No one could have had the foresight that a single daemon could have breached the New Wall.”_ ** _Camelia cut Regis off with a wave of her hand, the two adults not once breaking their gaze from the unconscious prince before them. His small face continually contorted in insurmountable pain; it had only been mere days since he was seriously wounded by the daemon Marilith. And King Regis had sought Camelia’s assistance to safely deliver the two and their consort to Tenebrae to receive the Oracle’s healing. As far as she saw it, this was no political matter. This was an old friend helping out someone in their time of need._

_In the hallways outside, the sounds of scurrying feet could be heard and a set of heavy footsteps assumedly following behind them. Giggling was heard just outside the door before twin girls burst through._

**_“Aunt Cam Cam!”_ ** _Yelled Ophelia._

**_“Nuh uh Phelia, its Aunt Camelia when she has guests.”_ ** _Natalia said matter-of-factly, smiling as their unimpressed aunt turned to meet the identical dark haired girls in their white dresses, their faces so sweet that they couldn’t even melt butter._

**_“Girls…”_ ** _She growled lowly, **“Where is your uncle and sister?”**_

_As if on cue, their older sister appeared in the doorway, violin gripped tightly in her right hand and holding her chest with her left as she began to heave back in lost air._

**_“I am so sorry Aunt Camelia! Uncle Alex dozed off while I was practicing and the brats took that chance to run off.”_ ** _The twins ignored her however, turning their attention to King Regis and Prince Noctis._

**_“Is he okay?”_ ** _They asked in unison._

**_“No. Which is exactly why I specifically asked you three to stay away.”_ **

**_“It’s quite alright Camelia.”_ ** _Regis butted in, standing to approach the three girls in the doorway. **“My name is King Regis of Lucis.”** He introduced himself, kneeling down to meet the children eye to eye, causing the twins to giggle in delight. **“And what might your names be?”**_

**_“I’m Ophelia, Your Majesty.”_ ** _The girl on the left said._

**_“And I’m Natalia.”_ ** _Said the one on the right._

**_“My name is Chelsea, Your Majesty.”_ ** _The blonde curtsied, the skirt of her sky blue dress splaying out beside her with untold grace. She poked the twins with the bow of her violin, prompting them to follow her lead._

**_“At ease ,girls.”_ ** _Regis responded with a mirthful laugh._

_He walked back to sit at his son’s bedside, the twins following his every footstep. They stopped when Noctis’ face contorted with pain once again. The moment caused them to seek each other’s hand for comfort, a gesture not going unnoticed by Chelsea._

**_“Ophelia, Natalia. We should go.”_ ** _She spoke from the doorway. At least the Claustra’s had one responsible niece to their name._

_Both the twins turned their heads towards their older sister, green eyes brimming with tears._

**_“Cheer him up.”_ ** _Croaked Natalia._

**_“Your music makes us smile…”_ ** _Sobbed Ophelia._

_Chelsea looked at her aunt for affirmation; she simply crossed her arms and sighed._

**_“That sounds like a wondrous idea.”_ ** _Beamed Regis, a new light of positivity shining through his tired eyes. **“Perhaps music may reach the slumbering Prince.” He** beckoned her forwards and she silently complied, small feet padding across the carpet to his bedside._

**_“Do you need sheet music, my dear?”_ ** _Asked Regis, watching her as she prepared herself to play._

**_“No Your Majesty, I remember.”_ **

_And then she played…_

_A beautifully serene sound filled the bedroom as she fingered the notes and moved the bow across the strings with practiced precision. The women of the room recognised the slow tune immediately, being as it was written by one of their own._

_The man in question had quietly slipped in when Chelsea was mid way through the song, her audience captivated by the lovely sound the ten year old was producing. He took his wife’s hand, watching the scene before him proudly, even more so when he noticed why tears were suddenly falling from Regis’ face._

_Prince Noctis was smiling._

* * *

 

“I do remember the Prince telling me about the beautiful music he thought he heard during his coma.” Shortly after King Regis and Prince Noctis had returned from Tenebrae Noctis had opened up to Ignis about what he saw in his dreams. Before he met Carbuncle, he was greeted by a mysterious figure playing a soothing melody with their violin and it soothed his pain, even if it’s effects were only temporary.

“Music can be a powerful tool, especially when played by the right person.” Said Cor, not once taking his eyes off of the dusty road. Their next pit stop was not too far off and then it would be time for the four to stretch their legs and refuel before the final leg of their journey.

 

Hammerhead was their next destination. The location held an independent diner, a gas station and a garage that was owned by one of Cor’s oldest friends and confidants. It didn’t surprise him in the slightest that the old codger was awaiting their arrival, lounging on the rickety plastic chair just outside the garage’s entrance.

“Took yeh long enough!” He yelled at the group the moment Cor killed the engine, the loud groan coming from the back seat indicating that Chelsea had roused from her long nap. The older man tipped his cap, laughing once Chelsea’s disheveled head appeared from the back seat, her hair a complete mess from lying down on her aunt’s lap.

Everyone else had exited the car whilst Chelsea was still in a barely conscious daze, only snapping out of it when she heard a soft but firm voice say ‘Miss Claustra’ from behind her. Ignis was holding the door open for her, waiting for her to crawl across the seat and exit. She unceremoniously rolled out of the car, almost exposing her unmentionables to a surprised Ignis and the world beyond. But by some holy intervention the skirt covered her moments before he unwillingly discovered what colour underwear she was wearing this day. With that he sighed with relief, watching her stretch out with a yawn and then straightening herself out so she looked more presentable.

She watched Camelia and Cor speaking with the older man who laughed at her earlier. Crossing her arms, she raised an eyebrow.

**“Ignis, where are we? And who is Aunt Camelia and Cor talking to?”**

**“We are at Hammerhead, two hours west of the Crown City.”** Ignis answered, bringing his hand up to adjust his spectacles. **“The man your aunt and the Marshall are conversing with is the proprietor and long time friend of His Majesty, Cid Sophiar.”**

**“I see. So I should probably go and introduce myself, huh?”**

**“It would be advisable. However I am unaware of how fluent Mr. Sophiar is in Accordan.”**

Chelsea smiled wide at him, causing his heart to flutter.

**“Translate for me? Pretty please?”** She requested. He had no reason to deny her.

**“Certainly Miss Claustra.”** He bowed slightly before the two made their way over to the adults. The three turned towards them when Cid noticed the teens approaching. He said something in Lucian, causing Chelsea to cock her head to the side in confusion. Was it Lucian? It sounded slightly different to what she had learnt in school.

Ignis had sensed her immediate unease and began to translate.

**“He is essentially saying ‘nice to meet you’. I’m afraid his regional accent may just confuse you more, so please listen to my voice for now.”** This caused a chuckle to come from Camelia and a knowing smirk from Cor, they knew full well that Cid knew Accordan, but they weren’t going to tell. It looked like Ignis was fitting into the position of assistant nicely already.

**“Nice to meet you too, sir.”** She curtsied for him, **“My name is Chelsea, if you didn’t know that already.”** Ignis translated her words back to Cid perfectly, not that she really knew if he was or not. By the laugh she received she assumed his translation was a success.

**“Now listen here, missy. I don’t do ‘sirs’ or formalities well, I’m just a simple country man who prefers a hearty handshake.”** Cid extended his hand to her whilst Ignis translated his words and she understood immediately, taking his firmly to shake it.

“Thanks- for- having- me.” She tried her hardest to speak back to him in Lucian. Whilst her pronunciation was not the best, she was happy that she was able to speak a full sentence.

Cid placed a hand on her shoulder with a toothy grin.

**“Let’s get ya fed an’ ready to see Reggie.”**

* * *

 

The Crown City checkpoint was finally in view and Chelsea couldn’t stop fidgeting with nervousness. Cor had pointed out earlier that a few minutes past the checkpoint they would be able to make out the outlines of the Citadel, and the closer they became the more she fidgeted with the realisation that the past six months of planning was finally coming to fruition.

She would be an Insomnian resident for the next six years, starting today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Cid knows Accordan!
> 
> Please don't be afraid to leave feedback or Kudos. It really brightens my day when I see them :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this took so long to update, procrastination is not a friendly guy and I wasted time doing one shots and video gaming, haha.
> 
> Please do enjoy, and thank you to the lovely ladies on the Ignis discord for giving me the motivation to continue on this <3
> 
> As per usual, speech in bold is in Accordan, normal speech is Lucian.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Citadel was much grander in person than in the pictures Chelsea has studied in texts back at Altissia; her eyes almost popping out of her skull whilst Ignis assisted her out of the Regalia. His eyes never left hers as she silently studied the grand building in awe. It was quite reminiscent of the first time he arrived as a young child to begin his training as Prince Noctis’ advisor. Alas, today they were on a schedule and he was unfortunately forced to stop her childlike wonder short.

**“Miss Claustra, I’m afraid we must keep moving.”**

**“Chelsea.”** She didn’t miss a beat, turning her head to regard him with a smile.

_“_ **My apologies, Chelsea.”**

 

* * *

 

The sickening nervousness came back with a vengeance the moment Cor and Ignis accompanied Camelia and Chelsea to Chelsea’s permanent residence. The feeling in the pit of her stomach deepening the moment the young girl spied the moving boxes that were shipped over a few weeks prior. Said boxes were full of clothing, Accordan trinkets, photos, textbooks and her priceless Stradivarius violin which was bequeathed to her in her Uncle’s will. She would have to go through them after their meeting with the King.

The room itself was massive in comparison to her bedroom back at home but quite similar to hers and the twins’ shared bedroom at Camelia’s residence. A king-sized four poster bed stood at the right-hand side of the room, the decor modern but simple with light grey walls and an ivory white ceiling. There was a window facing to the west of the city with a small alcove at the base with cushions against either side of the walls creating a small but comfortable place to relax. There were unfamiliar textbooks atop a large but otherwise bare desk to the left hand side of the room between two doors that lead to the bathroom and walk-in wardrobe. More than suitable for her needs.

 **“We’ll leave you to it.”** Cor spoke, slapping his hand on Chelsea’s visibly trembling shoulder, **“you’ll be fine. We’ll see you in an hour.”** He added on before guiding Ignis away, leaving the two Claustras to their own devices for the time being.

 **“Time to get ready then, Chelsea. Go and freshen up with a shower and I’ll prepare our apparel.”** Camelia gestured to the open door on the left of the desk leading to the bathroom and Chelsea obliged with a quick ‘yes Aunt’ before rushing inside, the bathroom smelling much cleaner than she felt.

The bathroom was extravagant. No expense was spared when outfitting the room. The floor tiles were pristine white whilst the wall tiles were alternating black and grey, every so often the Lucian crest adorned the black tiles in a striking gold embellishment. The shower and bath were massive, nothing like she had ever seen in Altissia where all the appliances, sinks and baths reflected the antiquated vibe of the ancient city. Everything in this bathroom in comparison was sleek and modern.

If Chelsea were a regular citizen of Accordo such extravagance would be overwhelming but being who she is she’s much more interested in the structural differences between the two countries.

After a quick shower (as quick as one can be when working out how the digital thermostat for the shower worked instead of the hot and cold taps she was used to) and wrapping herself up in one of two large, white, plush towels she exited the bathroom to find that Camelia had out her navy blue Vivienne Westwood pantsuit (Camelia made sure all of their formal attire was made by none other than the famous Accordan fashion designer) and her own light blue skirt-suit that she wears to all of her public addresses and political meetings.

The nervous shakes began again.

 **“This is becoming too real, too quick.”** Mumbled Chelsea, staring at her pantsuit and gripping her towel tighter and tighter.

 **“You’re going to have to get used to it, Chelsea. There’s no going back now.”** Camelia sighed, making her way to the now empty bathroom to clean herself up also, **“get dressed and try to relax. I won’t be long.”**

The tough love was appreciated and Chelsea made quick work of drying herself and getting dressed, feeling a bit better now that she was in a fresh, clean suit.

Sitting on the end of the bed she noticed that Camelia must have found the box that contained her violin as the leather upholstered case glinted in the sunlight that was cascading in from the window and she came up with an idea.

Maybe a quick play would soothe her nerves.

 

* * *

 

Ignis was forever meticulous cleaning away the dust and sand of Leide from his weary body in preparation of the Claustra’s audience with the King. As Prince Noctis’ advisor in training he was required to be at the meeting by the young Prince’s side, ensuring that the twelve-year-old did not get up to any unplanned mischief that may cause embarrassment for his father.

Upstyling his fringe in his professional do, Ignis cleaned his glasses one final time before approving his attire in the mirror and stepping out of the bathroom of his quarters to find Cor waiting for him in his full Crownsguard regalia as the two of them were to escort the women to the throne room before entering themselves.

“Ready to go, kid?” Cor asked, nodding his head towards the door that lead into the hallway, where Chelsea’s room was not too far down.

“Yes sir.” Ignis answered with a formal salute to his superior and the two men made their way to the other room.

Throughout the hallway Cor and Ignis were met with a curious sound, something that caused The Immortal to exhale with a fond smirk and Ignis’ brow to furrow in confusion. A few maids had found themselves standing closely to the closed door of Chelsea’s room muttering quietly amongst themselves until they spotted the two men walking in their direction, dispersing immediately before they could be scolded.

“What was that all about?” Ignis asked, still hearing the sound that seemed to be coming from Chelsea’s room.

“You’ll see.” Replied Cor with unforeseen mirth that had Ignis furrowing his brows further.

With a few soft raps of the door by Cor’s fist (Ignis, never in his life had he seen Cor do anything softly and almost audibly gasped), Camelia answered the door with the same sort of smile that was on Cor’s face, whispering ‘come in’ to the two men and that’s when Ignis finally recognised the noise, it was the melodic sound of someone playing the violin with practised love and precision.

It was the most beautifully enchanting scene the fourteen-year-old had ever seen in his young life; stunned into complete silence at the sight before him. A serene smile was on her lips, skin glowing ethereally as the sun kissed her skin. Chelsea leaned into her Stradivarius violin, her chin positioned perfectly on the chin rest, the bow gliding over the strings playing a gleeful, fast paced tune that would lighten even the most sombre of moods. Truly the work of one passionate about their calling and Ignis felt his heart burst in awe. Any doubts about her personage were washed away in this moment and from that moment on, Ignis decided, that he would assist her to the very best of his ability without reservation.

As Chelsea played the last note of her song she finally noticed that she had an audience, the two adults and Ignis applauding her impromptu performance and she couldn’t help but blush at the attention.

 **“S-sorry.”** She mumbled, rushing to her bed to put away the violin, **“I just wanted to calm my nerves, that’s all.”**

 **“You played beautifully.”** Ignis spoke up uncharacteristically with praise, her resulting grin causing the boy smile bashfully back at her.

 **“Thank you Ignis, your praise is very much appreciated.”** The contagious smile never left her lips as she carefully put the violin back in its case, trotting up to Camelia’s side with newfound calmness. **“I’m ready now.”**

That’s exactly what Cor wanted to hear, **“Good, let’s go.”**

 

* * *

 

The lobby leading into the throne room left Chelsea stunned and her jaw dropped open as her head slowly turned to take in all the ancient paintings adorning the walls. It was something that she was more than eager to study at a later date, but for the time being Ignis quickly explained to her that all the paintings surrounding them pertained to the prophecy that one day the ‘King of Light’ will come and save their star from everlasting darkness.

It was a tale that she had heard in passing once when King Regis last visited the Claustra’s manor, her mind a sponge and wanting to absorb as much information as possible. Something she was greatly looking forward to during her stay in Insomnia.

Ignis and Cor entered first, presumedly to take their assigned places in the room and the two Kingsglaive warriors at the large double doors regarded the two women with a bow before opening the doors for them.

Chelsea took a deep breath using it as a final dispel of her nerves as she and Camelia stepped forward together to greet the King, the Prince and his Council.

They walked together in practised step, their wedge heels clacking and echoing throughout the large chamber with several pairs of eyes watching them with a mixture of curiosity, disdain and mirth. It was no secret that several members of the Council were none too pleased by the arrangement (As it is quite common for Insomnians to be quite xenophobic towards any outsiders) but the King’s word is ultimately final and they have to grin and bare it.

Ascending the stairs to the first landing, the women stopping beside Cor, a guard from the door spoke:

“Announcing First Secretary of Accordo, Camelia Claustra and her niece, First Secretary-in-Training, Chelsea Claustra.”

King Regis looked down to them both from his throne with a welcoming smile, Prince Noctis and Ignis standing to his right, the Prince openly scrutinising the women with his gaze and the King’s Shield Clarus Amicitia standing at attention to his left.

“Welcome to our home Camelia, Chelsea. I trust that the journey over was not too tiresome.” Regis greeted with his booming voice and Chelsea silently thanked Cor for translating the Lucian for her.

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Camelia bowed, pulling Chelsea down to follow, “I appreciate you sending over Cor and the Prince’s Advisor to collect us. They have looked after us well.” The two women completely missed Prince Noctis’ glare at them at the mention of Ignis’ title, but the older boy noticed and corrected the boy’s behaviour almost immediately before anyone else would have seen.

“That is good to hear.” Regis relaxed back into his throne, his fingers flexing over the armrests, his green eyes travelling over to Chelsea’s. “You have grown much since I have last seen you, Chelsea. I hope the next six years serve you well in your journey to become Accordo’s next First Secretary.”

Her eyes widened at the King, trying to pull the small speech from her mind that she practised in Lucian many times before departing Altissia.

“Thank you for this… **uh… oh** , opportunity, Your Majesty. And to the council as well for allowing me to stay within your walls.” Chelsea furrowed her brow momentarily as she remembered the rest of what she needed to say, “I look forward greatly to, hmm… learn? from you all when the time comes. Please treat me well.”

It went a lot better than she expected, hearing the soft murmurs of the council on the balcony of either side of the King’s throne. Regis smiled fondly at her.

“Your Lucian most certainly needs work. You will spend the summer holidays working on your language skills with Ignis and Prince Noc-”

“No!” The Prince interjected before Ignis could hush him.

“Highness,” Ignis scolded, “We’ve spoken about this.” The council around them continued to murmur, Cor refusing to translate any word to Chelsea whilst Camelia frowned with concern.

“I won’t share Iggy with a stranger! I don’t want to!” His face was turning red, giving Chelsea an extremely hateful glare that caused all of her previous confidence to shatter. Whilst she didn’t understand a word he was saying, his actions spoke more than a thousand words. If the Prince refused to get along with her, then what was the point staying here?

The council’s murmurs became louder and Chelsea became even more overwhelmed at the current situation, a hand reaching out to grip at her Aunt’s sleeve; her chest constricting uncomfortably with each breath.

Regis quickly stood and kneeled over his increasingly agitated son, the three sharing hushed murmurs until Ignis took Noctis’ hand and quickly rushed him out of the throne room and throwing the Claustra’s an apologetic look before ushering him out the door.

Regis stood, turning to the two with sorrowful eyes as he sat back down on his throne clasping his hands on his lap, “My apologies Camelia, Chelsea. As much as I have conversed to my son of this agreement he still finds it quite hard to trust those he does not know. I hope to rectify this as soon as I possibly can.”

That night Chelsea slept upon her Aunt’s chest, absolutely terrified of being left alone and knowing nobody after Camelia leaves to travel back to Accordo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, also feel free to visit my Tumblr of the same name.  
> I still haven't worked out how to add links into Ao3 stories so feel free to copy xalmasyx.tumblr.com into your browser.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, and please don't forget to leave a kudos or comment if you like what you have seen so far. :)


End file.
